


second chances

by aileenwood



Series: post-endgame irondad oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenwood/pseuds/aileenwood
Summary: He sighs - he gets it. He, too, wants to keep going even though his eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, even though every step he takes forwards makes every single muscle in his body protest, even though all he wants is to go back home with Pepper to their little girl. But right now he has priorities - finding the missing and taking care of hisotherkid, who's currently stumbling through the wreckage as if he's an extra from The Walking Dead.





	second chances

An eerie silence settles once the last fighters of Thanos' army are finally slain; still, it's hard to discern anything at a greater distance of a handful of feet due to the raised dust from the crumbles of what was once the grandiose structure of the Avengers Compound. Tony knows said dust will still take a long time to settle - the site of the battle is a mess of blood, dirt and concrete, and the searches for the missing, and possibly deceased, start immediately once Cap makes the call, and the word spreads out like wildfire even though all of them knew it was the next essential step back towards normalcy – or at least something that resembles it.

 

Most join their makeshift search parties, and those who don't tend for the severely wounded  on the spot or help transport them through the portals leading to Wakanda, where proper equipment and medics are being gathered. Tony stays up there, only setting feet back on the ground when he finds anyone that needs help being transported through greater lengths towards the portals, but a bright red spot in that grey sea grabs his attention in between rescues.

 

He lands right behind the kid, who at first doesn't notice him - he keeps on moving clumsily around the crumbles, wobbling dangerously from side to side rather than walking properly, his suit mask off even though that's not the best idea; as soon as Tony withdraws his own helmet he can feel the dust irritating his eyes, and he tries to understand why the hell Peter didn't think of asking Karen for help if he's trying to find any missing fighters.

 

He sighs - he gets it. He, too, wants to keep going even though his eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, even though every step he takes forwards makes every single muscle in his body protest, even though all he wants is to go back home with Pepper to their little girl. But right now he has priorities - finding the missing and taking care of his _other_ kid, who's currently stumbling through the wreckage as if he's an extra from The Walking Dead.

 

Still, despite worrying for Peter, knowing he desperately needs rest and is in need of a thorough check-up, Tony can't help but smile softly at the sight of him. It was all hurried during the battle, he was too distracted by the conflict going on around them and the raw emotions at having the kid standing right before him again - alive and as talkative as always - but now Tony can finally take it all in, and feel the relief course through his veins. _His kid is back._

 

"Kiddo," he calls, heart clenching in sympathy at the pitiful sight. "Didn't I tell you to stay back there with the others?"

 

"Mr. Stark," Peter startles, turning around to face him. His eyes are wide and attentive, but the deep and dark eyebags and his alarmingly pale face tells Tony a different story. "I- um, I'm just trying to help out."

 

"You've done enough," Tony tells him, but without any bite to it. He approaches Peter until he's close enough to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. "You shouldn't walk around like this when everyone can see your face, you know. Didn't you think of asking for Karen's help?"

 

Peter's eyes widen a little bit more, as if he's just realized this. He at least has the decency of looking sheepish as he raises a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, I- well, I didn't really-"

 

"It's alright," Tony reassures him, using his hand to make the kid turn around to hold him under his armpits. "It's time to go."

 

Before Peter can start protesting, Tony lifts them from the ground. Even so, he manages to hear a quiet - but disappointed to its full potential - mumble of " _aw, come on_."

  


.

  
  


In other circumstances Tony would stop to marvel at the astounding architecture and decoration of the Wakandan palace, but his eyes are fixed on his wife and kid while the three of them get patched up in the improvised tents set on the extensive fields surrounding the palace. They only have a few scratches and are released first, thank god, and Tony’s worst wound is one on the right side of his head that is bandaged and disinfected properly within a handful of minutes afterwards. Once released, Tony follows a young-looking servant towards the palace, being shepherded into a series of large hallways until he's shown a double door twice his side.

 

“I called Happy,” is the first thing Pepper tells him once Tony steps into their temporary living quarters. King T’Challa was kind enough to offer them such quarters so that they can rest properly and recharge their batteries before joining the search parties on the other side of the portals again, and Tony didn’t want to be the one to refuse something from royalty. “They’re fine – he can handle her for a few more days.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” Tony nods, a wave of relief washing over him at hearing the good news. “She really okay?”

 

Pepper flashes him a tired but kind smile, nodding. “Other than throwing the expected tantrum at not having us around, she’s fine. You know she loves Happy.”

 

He smiles too, approaching her to place a kiss on her cheek. Her hair is damp, and she doesn’t smell like dirt and blood anymore, instead just like some fruity shampoo. It makes him wonder–

 

“Has Peter showered yet?”

 

“I told him to go a while ago, he should be out by now,” Pepper informs him. “He wanted to sleep right away but I managed to convince him.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes, turning around to approach the door leading to the kid’s temporary room. “He’s a stubborn one.”

 

“Reminds me of someone,” Pepper replies amusedly, laughing when Tony glares at her.

 

He knocks on the door gently and waits a few seconds before opening it. “Pete? You alright?”

 

He peeks into the room, eyes gradually adjusting to the semi-darkness until he can discern the shape and forms of the furniture and of the kid laying down on the bed, limbs splayed around his torso just like a starfish. Tony chuckles to himself, entering the room as quietly as he can and closing the door behind him.

 

He notices Peter's hair is still damp because of the dark patch around his head on the pillow - Tony remembers seeing this once, almost six years ago, when the kid decided to spend the night at the Compound after staying late working with Tony on some suit updates and having pizza with him and Pepper. It was halfway through the kid's third slice that Tony noticed his eyelids drooping, and he told him to shower and go to bed right away - a few minutes later, when he went to Peter's room to check if he was really sleeping, he'd found him in this exact same position, damp curls wetting his pillow.

 

A few weeks ago the memory would have made his heart clench painfully and he would try to shake it off by distracting himself with Morgan's antics around the house, but now he doesn't have to push it away - he can let himself feel again, think about Peter, and how fucking _happy_ he is now that he's back.

 

"Glad to have you back, kiddo," he whispers, looking down at Peter's smushed face against the pillow.

 

Peter mumbles something back, but doesn't wake up.

 

Tony scoffs amusedly at the sound, then carefully pulls the comforter from underneath Peter's body before covering him with it, making sure it reaches up to his neck. He wonders for the last time if he should wake him up so he doesn't wake up sick for not having dried his hair, but then he decides against it - Peter deserves all the rest after all he's seen today, and Tony doesn't want to be the one to ruin that.

 

Besides, if Peter _does_ get sick, he'll make sure to make up for lost time and be there for him. After all, whether he wants it or not, the kid's stuck with him now - for real, this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you've enjoyed this :') 
> 
> i just had to write something after watching endgame to deal with that finale, so :') please leave a comment with your opinions! 
> 
> i've just created a [tumblr](http://www.parkernotes.tumblr.com) to talk about endgame and post stuff related to writing in the future, so feel free to hmu there as well! :D


End file.
